


Stupid Pretty Boys

by eekZlee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Hunk, College AU, Drinking, Gay Keith, Jealousy, Keith gets a quick crush on Matt, Keith oggles Matt, Lance is pining for Keith, M/M, Movie Dates, Pan Matt, Pidge is an asshole, Pidge with she/her pronouns, Pining, ace/aro pidge, bi lance, friend dates, ooc????, theres gonna be a plot twist but not as plot twisty when you know how assholy Pidge is in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eekZlee/pseuds/eekZlee
Summary: Spending the night alone in his room without any major responsibilities pressing him is quite appealing. But Keith hadn’t been able to hang out with any of his friends for what feels like nearly a half of a year. So when Pidge texted him about having a get-together this Friday, he was honestly excited to be able to spend time with them again.What he didn’t expect to see at this get-together, though, was a new addition to the group. And a hot one, too.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith finally finished the last bit of homework he had for his classes, maybe a little bullshitted, but he was in a rush. Sure, he’s a bit of a loner, and spending the night alone in his room without any major responsibilities pressing him is quite appealing. But he hadn’t been able to hang out with any of his friends for what feels like nearly a half of a year. So when Pidge texted him about having a get-together this Friday, he was honestly excited to be able to spend time with them again. 

 

What he didn’t expect to see at this get-together, though, was a new addition to the group. And a hot one, too. Holy fuck. 

 

“Hey, Keith, this is my brother!” Pidge was dragging Keith into her living room to greet the stranger. The young man looked only slightly older than him, maybe mid-twenties. His hair was long, stopping only a bit after his shoulders. He stood up from the couch and held his hand out, offering it to shake. Keith obliged happily. 

 

“Hi, my name is Matt,” they shook hands gingerly, and Keith could not handle his sweet voice. “Hope I’m not imposing on your hang-out tonight!” 

 

Keith responded without missing a beat, “No, no, it’s fine! More the merrier.” He wouldn’t want to miss out on seeing this beautiful man, and his arms… Nicely toned. Keith noted to thank whatever god blessed him to this sight. 

 

“I did just mean to pester Pidge, but maybe pestering her with her friends around is better deal than I hoped.” Matt laughed, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. Keith had to sit down before he fell over, his knees only slightly weakened. 

 

“Sure, Matt, you’re just lonely in your apartment all by yourself. You only come over to bother me because you don’t have a girlfriend to annoy.” Pidge rolled her eyes at him, sitting herself at the opposite end of the couch, leaving an empty spot in the middle of the couch. Single guy? Keith thought yes, this was definitely a great night to come out.

 

“Hey! Maybe I just love my little sister and I want to drop by sometimes to make sure she’s doing alright. What’s wrong with that?” Matt sat in the empty space of the couch, right between Pidge and Keith. 

 

“Nothing, except that you keep asking me about whose single and who just  _ might _ be into guys like you. If you want a date, go out into the world and meet people. Don’t just come to me for help, I’m too busy even if I wanted to help.”

 

“Oh, come on---” Matt was about to poke at Pidge when a not-so-very-gentle knock came to the front door, rapid and annoying. 

 

“Lance!” Keith groaned aloud. Only  _ he _ would knock like that, just to be a little shit that he is. 

Matt laughed, Pidge lazily getting up from where she’d settled to let Lance and Hunk in. 

 

“Lance, if you knock on my door like that ever again, I’m going to kill you. I’ve already considered setting up a trap on my door if people keep banging on my door so  _ violently. _ ” Pidge glared at him, probably meant to be only a little threatening, but Lance only shrugged. 

 

“Sorry! I just want you to hear me at your door, there’s been a few times I was left  _ waiting _ for you to answer your door, you didn’t even respond to my texts!” He pouted. Keith and Hunk sighed, looking at each other with a knowing stare. 

 

“Lance, I was in the  _ shower. _ I didn’t invite you to my place then! Why am I the stop-and-go place?” 

 

Hunk chipped in gently, “Well, you give good advice and you  _ do  _ happen to have real food at your house. Most of us are too broke to have your kind of snacks.” 

 

“If you can’t even afford granola bars, you might want to spend more time working than groaning about it at home for countless hours.” Pidge eyed Lance. 

 

“I work plenty! I deserve some breaks, too, you know.” Lance crossed his arms. 

 

Keith, Hunk, and Pidge laughed, Matt grinning as he watched the encounter. Lance stomped his foot, “Oh, come on!” 

 

Keith had bent himself in half, laughing into his knees, clutching his stomach. Hunk and Pidge had their heads back or covered their mouths with their hands, suppressing giggles.

 

As the laughing and chortling died down, Matt waved to Hunk and Lance. 

 

“I guess now’s a good time to introduce myself, I’m Matt!” 

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The next morning, Keith woke up in his bed. Half naked, and hungover. The sunlight coming behind his curtains was annoying. Tucking his head under the covers, he checked the time on his phone, the brightness even worse than the gentle sunlight. Eyes assaulted from that, he teared up a bit and squinted at his phone to check the time. 10:46 a.m. .

 

So last night was fun, and maybe Keith drank one beer too many after dinner. Hunk cooked dinner, everyone ate in the living room and two people at a time took turns playing Smash Brothers. After a few rounds of playing, Matt spoke up. 

 

“Are all of you legal to drink?” 

 

“Yeah, save for Pidge. She’s a bit behind.” Lance quipped. 

 

“No shit, dude. I think Matt would know how old his  _ ‘younger’  _ sister is.” 

 

“I don’t know Pidge, you still look 16 to me!” Matt tapped his finger to his chin to feign pensiveness, Pidge shoving him. 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

“Ha, alright, alright! But I was wondering if any of you wanted some drinks tonight or if you had stuff to do in the morning.” 

 

The three younger men looked at each other, Hunk already shaking his head. 

 

“I’m already out of the equation, not a drinker. Thank you, though.” 

 

Lance shrugged, looking back to Matt. 

 

“It’s a Friday, I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow. I’m up to it if you are.” 

 

Matt nodded and looked at Keith, “How about you?” 

 

He thought about it for a second. A few drinks wouldn’t hurt, and like Lance said, he didn’t have anything the next day to refrain him from getting a little buzzed or wasted. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Mat grinned. “Alright, then I’ll run to the liquor store real quick---” 

 

“Nope, nope, no, man, I’ll go. You sit tight!” Lance interjected.

 

“What? It’s no problem, really---” 

 

“Matt, you run around a lot, chill with these guys for a bit! Besides, Hunk wanted to chat with you about that thermo-whatever mumbo-jumbo.” Lance gestured vaguely with his hand. 

 

“Alright, if you say so!’ Matt chuckled and relaxed his shoulders more into where he was sitting.

 

Some way or another, Keith couldn’t remember how, but he ended up walking with Lance to the liquor store. Lance had his hands in his pockets, walking at a slow pace. 

 

“So, what do you think of Pidge’s brother? He clicks really well with us.” Lance asks suddenly. Keith can feel his face heat up by a few degrees. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. He does fit in. I like him. Around.” 

 

Lance looks at Keith sideways. A small grin places itself on his face, his eyes are nothing but mischief. Lance hums. 

 

“You like him around. Sure, sure. Because he’s a great  _ pal _ , huh?” 

 

Keith huffs. 

 

“I get it, man. I’m not ashamed to admit it, Matt is a really attractive guy. I don’t mind having him around and checking him out just a little bit. Sue me, he’s hot.”

 

Lance goes red in the face, sputtering, not expecting that confession to come out  _ right then like that.  _ Not even embarrassment can be heard in Keith’s voice.

 

“W-wait, woah, so---” Lance has to take a step back mentally and find his words properly. “So you  _ do  _ like him?” 

 

Now Keith takes his turn to look sideways at Lance. 

 

“Yeah? That’s what I said. You know I’m into dudes, why is this a surprise?” 

 

Lance chokes. 

 

“It’s not a surprise! I mean, maybe it is, I don’t know---I guess I didn’t peg him as...Uh. Your  _ type. _ ” 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow and shrugs. 

 

“I don’t really have a type, Lance. Finding a dude to date is hard enough, if I can find a guy, I’ll figure out if it can work or not from there.” 

 

“Oh, yeah. That… Huh. That makes sense.” Lance had his brows knitted in thought. 

 

“Are you okay, man? You’re kinda being weird about this right now. What are you worried about?” 

 

Lance straightens up, snapping his gaze to Keith’s face. 

 

“Nothing, nothing! I’m---” Lance was panicking.  _ Shit, save this _ , he was screaming in his head. 

“I, uh. I guess I’m worried that, um.” 

 

They stopped walking, standing awkwardly facing each other. Keith looked at him, but Lance’s eyes were drawn right to his shoes. His hands fidgeted in his pockets. 

 

“That…?” Keith tried urging him to continue. 

 

Lance had to make up some bullshit.  _ Quick. _

 

“What if… Matt is not into… Guys?” 

 

_ God damn it.  _

 

Keith stared at him. Silent for a minute. 

 

_ I blew it, I totally blew it, now I look like an ass. Fuck.  _ Lance was staring at him, sweating and head about to explode. 

 

Then Keith  _ laughed.  _ He laughed, right to his face, laughed at him. Keith was laughing at Lance. 

Lance was beyond confused, and maybe a little irritated. 

 

“Lance, no shit, he probably  _ is  _ straight! I’m not  _ hitting _ on him, for good reason. I expect that of most dudes, Lance. I’m fine.” 

 

Lance sighed to himself. 

 

“Okay, okay. Well… That’s good.” Keith had stopped laughing, now looking at him with serious concern. 

 

“Lance... “ He started, but decided to drop whatever he was saying and started walking again. “If anything’s wrong, you can tell me. Now come on, can’t keep them waiting.” 

 

Lance smiled weakly, “Yeah. Let’s go!” 

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Keith swallowed his coffee wrong, choking and letting the searing hot drink project from his nose and mouth onto the table. 

“Oh, my---Keith! Come on!” Pidge was getting up from her chair across Keith, grabbing a kitchen towel and throwing it at his face. 

 

“Augh---Sorry, sorry!” He managed to catch his breath, heaving from his nearly fatal incident. “But did I hear you right, Pidge?”

 

“If you heard, ‘Matt is crushing on you hard and wants to know if you’d like to watch a movie sometime’, then yes.” Pidge huffed as she sat back down. “If you really don’t like him that much, then you  _ can  _ say no, Keith.” 

 

“No, it’s not that. I would love nothing more than to hang out with him more. I was just caught off guard, because I didn’t know he wasn’t straight or that he’d be  _ into me,  _ too.” Keith leaned his elbows on the table, holding his head up. 

 

“I didn’t expect it either, honestly. I know he swings.... Everywhere. Girls, boys, and anything in-between, but actually asking someone on a date is new. Anyway, you should do it.”  Pidge replied, adamant. Keith was too flustered to notice her pushiness on the subject. 

 

“I mean… Okay. Yeah, tell him that I’d be, uh. Interested.” 

 

Pidge huffed at him. “As if. Tell him yourself, I already gave him your number. Here’s his, text him about it.” 

 

Keith bristled. “You gave him  _ my number _ ? And you didn’t even ask if that was okay with me?” 

 

“You like him. You want to spend more time with him. It only made sense I’d put in a few moves forward for you.” Pidge was too nonchalant about this, Keith feeling a slight chill down his back. 

 

“I can’t believe you.” He stood and put his shoes on, ready to bolt out of the door. 

 

“You’re welcome, Keith. You better text him.” She warned, grinning as Keith flipped her off before slamming her door at his retreat. 

 

“Matt better not fuck this up.” Pidge sighed to herself, taking a gulp of coffee and burning her tongue. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Lance and Hunk occasionally liked to go on friend-dates, treating one another to dinner and a movie since both were single and enjoyed the company of another person. It was almost ritual, every month or so, they’d crave to go out and catch up on any new movies. 

Tonight, Hunk got to pick dinner and Lance got to pick the movie. Both were happy to enjoy the cozy sushi restaurant out in town, surprisingly not too busy for a weekend night. Hunk was only a little hesitant on Lance’s movie choice.

 

“You  _ sure  _ you want to watch a horror film tonight? I really liked dinner, I’d prefer if it didn’t resurface all gross and half-digested---Eugh, it’s making me nauseous thinking about that.”

 

“Relax, buddy, it’s not that bad! And I promise, I’ll be right there next to you so you can hold my hand through the scarier parts. I don’t think it had any gore, from what I saw on the reviews.” Lance patted the taller man’s shoulder, grinning up at him. 

 

“Fine. But I’m picking next time, so get ready for some cheesy romance.” Hunk mock-pouted, still excited for the film. 

 

“Hey, i’m not complaining. You and I both know that we love it,  _ equally. _ I just feel like watching something new tonight, y‘know?” Hunk chuckled as they walked into the theater, taking seats at the very back. 

 

As they waited for the film to start, they joked and talked over the ads, but as it came to a few more minutes before the lights were going to dim, Lance saw a familiar face.  _ Two  _ familiar faces, actually. He could feel his stomach drop, quietly telling himself it wasn’t what he thought. But jealousy got the best of him as he huffed, Hunk turning to him in confusion. 

 

“You alright there, man?” Hunk placed a gentle hand to his shoulder, jostling Lance out of his hard stare at the couple taking a seat in the middle row. 

 

“Huh?” Lance faced him now, turning a little red, “Uh, yeah. Yeah I’m fine. I just, uh. I think I saw Keith walk in?” 

 

Hunk brightened. “Oh! Should we go join him?” 

 

“No!” Lance hissed, keeping his voice quiet and not risking being overheard. “No, he’s with…” Lance glanced over, watching Keith laugh, his smile making him ache more. 

 

“He has a date with him. We wouldn’t want to bother him, y’know?” 

 

Hunk nodded, looking over the theater and finding Keith sitting with Matt, close and comfortable with each other. Lance felt a hand hold his own, firm and steady. Grounding him. 

 

“It’ll be okay.” Hunk whispered as the lights dimmed, not really meaning about the film. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt admits to Keith that Pidge set them up because he was a lonely guy. Oops.

Matt and Keith stood in front of his apartment door, both still feeling the adrenaline in their limbs from the film. 

 

Keith brushed his hand against the other’s, smirking up at him when he shivered. 

 

“Movie still got you antsy?” 

 

“Ha, maybe just a little.” Matt grinned, taking a small step closer, “But something else has got me a little nervous.” 

 

The dark haired boy’s smile widened, his hand trailing up his arm. 

 

“Oh, yeah? What is it that’s making you nervous, pretty boy?” 

 

Matt reddened at that, but kept himself more or less together. 

 

“Well, just this real cute boy that’s holding me right now--” Keith pulled Matt flush with him, pressing chests on one another. 

 

“Mhmm.” Keith hummed, eyes looking at him with a need. Matt felt a bit too warm. 

 

“Shit, uh. Okay.” His eyes fluttered shut and he felt himself lean in close, feeling Keith’s breath with his. Matt pulled back and snapped his eyes back open, as if suddenly realizing something. 

 

Keith’s grip on him loosened, now staring in concern and confusion. 

 

“Sorry, I… Was that too much? I’m really--” Matt shushed him with two fingers to his lips, stepping back. 

 

“No, no, I’m sorry, I just… We need to talk first. Can we sit for a moment?” 

 

Keith nodded silently, the hand on his mouth disappearing as he looked down and fished out his keys. He unlocked his door and let Matt in, the older man leading him to the couch to sit facing each other. 

 

Matt took a breath, hands placed firm on his own lap as Keith watched him cautiously. 

 

“I don’t want there to be any misconceptions in this, I just want to be completely honest with you. I’m not into the whole… Lying but have things still end up okay. It’s just not a thing I can do.” 

 

Keith nodded his head slowly, brows knit. “Okay?”

 

“I had a lot of fun with you tonight, and I really like hanging out with you, the get together at Pidge’s was great. But I’m not…” His voice wavered, palms getting clammy as he gulped. “Pidge asked me to go out with you. She had this… Grossly elaborate plan for us to date, because she said you’re too ‘lonely’ and I’m single, so she saw no harm in it. But it’s so fucked up, and--” Matt cut himself off, a surprised yelp coming from him as he saw Keith stand abruptly, flushed in the face. 

 

His mouth was gaping, Keith wanted to say something,  _ anything. _ But all that came out was a choked out noise. 

 

“I’m sorry. I really do like you, you’re a really nice guy. But I don’t think that this works… In this circumstance.” Matt’s voice was gentle and he stood as well, looking Keith over carefully, trying to read him. 

 

Keith bit his lip, suppressing a growl. “Thanks,” He bit out, wincing to his own tone, “For telling me. I really do appreciate that.” He sat on the floor, burying his face in his hands. “And you’re right. This doesn’t… This doesn’t work like this. I can’t do it like this. I can’t…” 

 

Matt knelt down and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, trying to comfort him even slightly. 

“It could, if we tried differently. Another time--” Keith tensed at his touch, pushing his hand away.

 

“Don’t.” He whispered. “Please just leave.” 

 

He felt like shit for even taking him out and even humoring Pidge’s idea. Matt left without a word, leaving Keith on his own. 

  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  


Hunk glared at Pidge. 

 

“You fucked up.” He said flatly. Pidge straightened her posture at that, giving him a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Actually, if Matt hadn’t said anything, they’d probably be--” 

 

“Worse off,” Hunk cut it, frowning. “And Keith would have been more hurt. Pidge, I want him to be happy too, but you seriously force-set-up your brother with him? You can’t do that!” 

 

“Keith was ogling him all night, come on--”

 

“Ogling, Pidge, not head over heels for him. You put that on him, you gave him hope for a normal relationship. Giving your brother fifty bucks to date your friend isn’t a normal relationship starter.” Hunk huffed, pounding his fist onto the dining table. “You will apologize, and you might as well give him fifty bucks, too, for being part of your gross experiment.” 

 

“Matt owes me back my fifty, then, because he  _ failed. _ ” She complained, folding her arms and sinking in her chair.

 

“Pidge!” 

 

“He did!” Hunk inhaled sharply, exasperated. He took his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it to go through his contacts and ignoring recent notifications.

 

“That’s it. I’m going to call Shiro.” 

 

Pidge hunched over the table suddenly, hands clutching the dining table.“You wouldn’t  _ dare. _ ”

 

“Oh, look at that, I have Allura and Coran on speed dial, too. Would be unfortunate if my fingers slipped and I told  _ all of them _ .” He glowered at Pidge, glad to see something was coming through to her.

 

“Fine! I’ll apologize.” Pidge threw her hands up in the air, shoving her chair back and standing.

 

“And do it right, I will know.” Hunk reminded her, eliciting Pidge to stick her tongue out at him.

 

“You’re such a pain.” 

 

Hunk waved her off. “Yeah, yeah. Make it a formal written one, that should keep you busy and thinking about what you’ve done.” 

 

Hunk looked at his phone after Pidge escaped to her room, notifications blown up by Lance.  _ Here we go, _ Hunk sighed to himself, looking at the messages they sent between each other.

    _Today 4:43PM_

_ Hunk:  _ Pidge gave Matt $50 to go out with Keith for a night. He wasn't too happy to find out. 

_ Lance: _  wtf??

_ Lance: _  are you serious????

_ Lance: _  how upset is keith, where is he???????

_ Hunk: _  He called me last night and cried for a solid 3 hours before going to bed. He's in class rn, but he hasn't talked to Pidge for WEEKS. 

_ Hunk: _  Not that I blame him. I'm at her place to talk to her about it. 

_ Lance: _  im gonna kill her 

_ Lance: _  i cannot believe this 

_ Lance: _  i fucking knew i had a bad feeling and i just fucking KNEW some bullshit was going to happen to keith

_Lance:_ $50???????? are you fucking kidding me????? great way to friend, pidge, super great   


_ Lance: _  howd keith find out anyway 

_ Hunk: _   Matt told him after their date. 

_ Lance: _  oh thats so nice of him 

_ Lance: _  so he just basically said thanks for the date btw youre only worth some easy cash to me kthxbye

_ Lance: _  fucking asshole

_ Hunk: _  Hey man, it wasn't really Matt's fault though. 

_Lance:_ no, nope, no hunk 

_Lance:_ nobody just goes with it and THEN decide to be all moral about it and back track 

_Lance:_ thats bullshit

_Lance:_ keith doesnt deserve that fuckery

_Lance:_ fuck man

_Lance_ : im blocking pidge forever

_Lance:_ when did this all happen????

_Lance:_ bc you havent told me for WEEKS apparently and thats not cool 

_Lance:_ im guessing youre talking with pidge now arent you 

_Lance:_ im going to keiths to see how hes holding up

_Lance:_ ill catch you later

 

Lance was fuming, shoes shoved on haphazardly as he stormed out of his apartment and headed to Keith’s, only a few floors below his. 

 

He stopped halfway down the stairs, a thought coming to him. He took his phone back out and texted Keith. 

 

_Lance:_ im coming over. any requests before i break into your house?

_ Keith:  _ ice cream. a quart, maybe two.

_ Lance:  _ got it samurai

_ Lance:  _ ill be there in a jiffy

He’d have some time to kill before Keith got home from class, so a little shopping would help him calm down a bit. Lance resumed his trek down the stairs, practically hopping into his car and speeding slightly on the drive to the store.

 

_______

 

Lance grabbed a quart of chocolate ice cream and a quart of strawberry, Keith liked both, but sometimes he had certain moods that demanded one or the other. Lance liked to use it to judge how to approach him, if Keith chooses chocolate, then he can handle a little bit of poking fun. Strawberry, and Keith might just want some silent company. If he mixes both, he might need to just talk it out and maybe a good hug from a friend. Hunk was the go-to hugger of the group, since he was so soft, but Lance wasn’t too bad himself. He liked to give a little back rub while he was at it to soothe his partner in hugging crime.

 

While Lance was daydreaming about hugging, he caught a glimpse of something interesting in the toy aisle, with all of the stuffed animals.

 

“Oh, hell yes.” Keith was going to  _ love this _ , Lance praised himself for such a good find. 


End file.
